Urbaanisanakirja
=*= *'1337': Täysin leetsepak-suodatettu versio sanasta elite; ällistyttävän hyvin hommansa hallitseva kaveri. Ks. myös leetspeak, pro, n00b. *'2': To-prepositio *'4': For-prepositio =A= *'AFAIK': As far as I know, niin paljon kuin tiedän. *'AFK': Away from keyboard eli poissa näppäimistön äärestä. *'AMIRITE': Am I right, olenko oikeassa =B= *'B': Be-verbi, olla *'B@77LE': Battle, taistelu *'B@77L3': Ks. B@77LE *'B477LE': Ks. B@77LE *'B477L3': Ks. B@77LE *'Bday': Birthday, syntymäpäivä *'Biatch': Bitch, huora, narttu *'BF': Boyfriend, poikaystävä *'Brb': Be right back, yleinen ilmoitus menosta AFK pahassa paikassa. *'Btw': By the way *'Buff':Positiivinen efekti tai skillin, classin tai taktiikan vahventaminen valmistajan taholta =C= *'c': Nähdä *'Cookiecutter': Liian helposti rahaa tai experience poinnteja tuottava asia. *'cu': Nähdään *'cud': Could -verbi *'cum': Tapauksesta riippuen joko "come"-verbi tai siemenneste *'cuz': Lyhennetty ja taivutettu muoto sanasta 'because', koska. =D= *'da': The-artikkeli *'Daa': Pissisten vastine ilmaisulle No shit, Sherlock. *'D00d': Ks. Dude. *'Dood': Ks. Dude. *'Dude': Tyyppi *'dose': Tehdä, do-verbi *'DPS': Damage Per Second, tehdä vahinkoa/laskea kuinka paljon vahinkoa tekee sekuntien aikana =E= *'Emt': En minä tiedä. *'E-peen': Virtuaalipenis, pelissä oleva asia, josta lesotaan, mutta sillä ei ole merkitystä oikeassa elämässä. =F= *'Faija': Isä. *'Fatsi': Ks. faija *'Feil': Ks. feilaus. *'Feili': Ks. feilaus. *'Feilata': Ks. feilaus. *'Feilaus': Epäonnistuminen. Vastakohta ownaus. *'Feilure': Ks. feilaus. *'FFS': For fuck's sake, tarkka suomennos 'vitun vuoksi', käytetään ilmaisemaan ärtymystä. *'Fking': Fucking, liitetään yleensä toiseen sanaan *'Fleimaus': Sellaisten viestien lähettely, jotka saavat tod. näk. kipakoita vastaviestejä ja aiheuttavat riitoja. Fleimaava viesti on nimeltään fleimi. Ks. myös trolli. *'Fleimi': Ks. fleimaus. *'Fleimisota': Onnistuneen fleimauksen tulos; riita keskustelupalstalla. Ks. myös fleimaus, trolli. *'FPOS': Fucking piece of shit *'FTL': For the lose, käyttö samanlainen kuin sanalla FTW. Voi tarkoittaa myös For the lulz (ks. LOL). *'FTW': For the win, käytetään muodossa x FTW, jolla halutaan ilmaista, että x:ää kannatetaan. *'FU': Haista vittu *'FYI': For your information, tiedoksesi =G= *'Galtsu': Ks. Irkki *'gar': Hyvin suuri henkilön miehekkyyden ihannointi. Ei tarkoita homoutta, vaikka sana tuli alun perin typotetusta sanasta gay. *'GILF': Grandma I'd like to fuck. Katso ''MILF. *'GF': Girlfriend, tyttöystävä *'Gimmick': Voimakkaasti hyväksikäytetty skilli tai taktiikka. Johtaa yleensä nerf''iin. *'GL': Good luck, vituttava kommentti PvP:ssä tai 1337in siunaus noobille *'Googlettaa': Etsiä Googlesta. *'GTFO': Get the fuck off/out, painu vittuun *'GTHO': Get the hell off/out, painu helvettiin *'GTG': Got to go, täytyy mennä =H= *'Hawt': Hot, kuuma (useimmiten seksuaalisessa mielessä) *'Herd': Kuulla *'HF': Have fun, pidä hauskaa =I= *'Ihku': Ks. ''ihQ. *'ihQ': Pissisten käyttämä ilmaisu, joka ilmaisee ihastusta. *'IMO': In my opinion, mielestäni, "duh da im so 1337" -tyyppien lyhenne *'inorite': I know right, olen oikeassa *'IRL': In real life, oikeassa elämässä *'Irkki': IRC-Galleria =J= *'jk': Vitsi =K= *'Keel':Tappaa *'KFC': Kentucky Fried Chicken. Amerikan mustaihoisten suosima pikaruokaketju. *'kvg': Kato vittu googlesta *'kwl': Cool =L= *'L33t': Ks. 1337. *'lawl': Toinen tapa kirjoittaa LOL. *'Lazah': Laser *'Leet': Ks. 1337. *'Leetspeak': 1337:en käyttämän kielen nimitys. Täsä ei aiheen laajuuden vuoksi eritellä tätä kieltä. Ks. myös 1337. *'LF': Looking for, etsitään *'LFG': Looking for group, etsitään ryhmää *'LFP': Looking for party, ks. LFG *'LFR': Looking for runner, etsitään juoksijaa *'liek': Pitää *'LMAO': Laughing my ass off, voimakas ilon tai huvittunaisuuden ilmaus. Ks. myös LOL ja ROFL. *'LOL': Lots of laugh tai laughing out loud eli paljon naurua tai nauraa lujaa. Ilon ilmaus, kuitankin ROFLia vähäisempi. *'lolwut': Merkitsee nauramista hieman hämmästyneenä. Käytetään sekä positiivisten että negatiivisten yllätysten yhteydessä. *'lul' Toinen tapa kirjoittaa LOL. *'lulz': Toinen tapa kirjoittaa LOL. Mielletään usein monikolliseksi ilmaukseksi. *'luv': Love, eli rakkaus tai rakas =M= *'m8': Kaveri *'mah': Minun *'Maic': Tehdä *'Mese': Windows Live Messenger tai MSN Messenger *'Mesettää': Käyttää Windows Live Messengeriä tai MSN Messengeriä *'MILF': Mother I'd Like to Fuck, voidaan osoittaa ketä tahansa äitiä kohtaan. *'Moar': Enemmän *'Mutsi': Äiti =N= *'Nao': Nyt *'Newb': Ks. n00b. *'Newbie': Ks. n00b. *'Nerf': Skillin, classin tai taktiikan heikentäminen pelin valmistajan taholta *'Noes': Nose, nenä. Sanonnassa Oh noes! tarkoittaa ei. *'N00b': Taitamaton henkilö, vasta-alkaja, amatööri. Feilaa usein, tietämättömyyttään. 1337:n vastakohta. Ks. myös peelo, feilaus. *'Noob': Ks. n00b. *'N00blet': Henkilö, joka on vähäisen ikänsä ja elämänkokemuksensa takia kykenemätön suoriutumaan; nuori n00b. Ks. myös n00b. *'No shit, Sherlock': Itsestäänselvyyden ilmoittava lausahdus. Ks. myös daa. *'Nyyppä': Ks. n00b. =O= *'OBO': Or best offer, tai paras tarjous *'OMFG': Oh my fucking God eli voi vitun Jumala. OMGia kehittyneempi hämmästyneisyyden tai yllättyneisyyden ilmaus. Ks. myös OMG. *'OMG': Oh my God eli Suomeksi suunnille voi hyvä Jumala. Tietynlainen hämmästyksen tai yllttyneisyyden ilmaisu. Ks. myös OMFG. *'OOM': Out Of Mana, ei voi tehdä loitsuja *'OP': Overpowered, liian voimakas *'O RLY': Oh really, vai niin *'OS': Oh shit, voi(han) paska *'Ounata': Ks. ownata. *'Ownata': Voittaa merkittävällä tavalla. Vastakohta feilaus. Modernimpi muoto verbistä pawnata. *'Ownaus': Ks. ownata. *'Owned': Ks.'' ownata''. =P= *'Pawnata': Voittaa merkittävällä tavalla. Vanhentunut ilmaus. Ks. myös ownaus. *'PC': Price check, esineen hinnan tarkistus *'Peelo': Feilaileva henkilö. Feilailu voi olla tahatonta tai tahallista, joka saattaa olla trollauskeino. Ks. myös feilaus, trolli. *'Pie': Piiras. Se pervo merkitys. *'plz': Please, ole kiltti *'Pr0': Ks. pro. *'Pro': Hyvin hommansa hallitseva kaveri; hieman 1337:ä alempi kokemustaso. Ks. myös 1337, n00b. *'Pwnata': Ks. Pawnata. =Q= *'QQ': Itkeä *'QFT': Quoted For Truth, kirjoittaja on täydellisesti samaa mieltä toisen mielipiteestä. =R= *'Rez': Resurrection, henkiinherättäminen *'ROFL': Rolling on the floor laughing eli nauraa kippurassa lattialla. Toisinaan muodossa ROFLMAO: Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off eli nauraa kippurassa lattialla perseensä irti; myös ROFLCOPTER, jossa COPTER on merkityksetön, joskin hieman korostava loppuliite. ROFl merkitsee voimakasta ilon ilmausta, ja ROFLMAO vielä suurempaa. *'ROFLCOPTER': Ks. ROFL. *'ROFLMAO': Ks. ROFL. *'ROTFL': Ks. ROFL. *'RTFM': Read the fucking manual, eli lue nuo vitun ohjeet, tai lue vitussa nyt nuo ohjeet. Yleensä ylläpitäjältä n00bille lähettämä kommentti tai käsky. =s= *'sk8': Skate, Skeitata *'Skypettää': Käyttää Skypeä *'Sledge': Leka. Se pervo merkitys. *'STFU': Shut the fuck up, turpa kiinni *'STHU': Ks. STFU. *'Stats': Status *'Strat': Strategia =T= *'T3H': Ks. Teh *'TBH': To be honest, totta puhuakseni *'Teh': The-artikkeli *'tl;dr': Too long; didn't read *'Trollaus': Ks. trolli. *'Trolli': 1. WoWissa vastaan tuleva vihollinen. 2. Foorumille asetettu teksti, jonka tarkoituksena on provosoida, kylvää riitaa tai aiheuttaa mielipahaa. Sanalla voidaan nykyään tarkoittaa myös henkilöä, joka kirjoittaa näitä tekstejä. Ks. myös fleimaus. *'Typottaa': Tehdä kirjoitusvirhe. =U= *'u': Sinä *'UP': Underpowered, alivoimakas =V= *'VoD': Victory or Death =W= *'W00t': Ks. WOOT. *'WOOT': Ilon ilmaus, esiintyy erityisesti ownauksen yhteydessä. Esiintyy joko merkityksettä tai merkityksessä We owned the other team eli me ownasimme toisen tiimin. Ks. myös ownata. *'WoW': World of Warcraft *'WoWittaa': Pelata World of Warcraftia *'WTB': Willing to buy, halutaan ostaa *'WTF': What the fuck *'WTH': What the hell *'WTS': Willing to sell, halutaan myydä *'WTT': Willing to trade, halutaan vaihtaa *'wut': What, mitä =X= *'XD': Hymiö, joka tarkoittaa hieman samaa kuin LOL tai ROFL. =Y= *'y': 1. Miksi 2. Kyllä *'YA RLY': Yeah really, juuri niin *'YTP': Youtube Poop. Youtuben videot, jotka ovat tehty paskalla huumorilla. =Z= * ZOMFG: Ks. OMFG. * ZOMG: Ks. OMG. =Å= 1337it eivät tue ruåtsalaisia. =Ä= *'ÄksDee': Pissisten tapa ilmaista XD. =Ö= Luokka:Kirjallisuus Luokka:Beepedia